Red and Yellow Camellias
by merryfortune
Summary: Koura was right; Hanae did have nice ears.


**Red and Yellow Camellias**

 **[AN: The goal is the next thing I write will be an interesting examination of the gaps in canon.]**

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence but sometimes, when Itsuki drops Hanae off at his house, Itsuki wanders in. He doesn't usually stay for long but there was something enchanting about tonight; being above a shadowy, perfume scented florist and it was just them in the house. Ashiya-san wasn't home; she was attending a dinner with someone she described as neither a romantic or business partner.

With a strange air in the house, Hanae and Itsuki were quickly lulled into a moment of aphrodisiac clouded ideas. They retreated into Hanae's bedroom. The door left open, hovering like a ghost, a strangely bold action to the boys even though they were home alone. Their intents were to be hidden.

Wordlessly, things slotted into place. Hanae had his back against his soft quilt. His cheeks flushed; a cherry blossom-like pale pink. Itsuki was over him, legs apart and keeping himself up, barely touching Hanae, his hands next to Hanae's head.

'Are you ready?' Itsuki asked, slightly embarrassed.

'Yes.' Hanae said with a shining smile.

Itsuki paused, dazzled, then he closed his eyes. He was swathed by Hanae's scent as he dipped his head down cautiously and still careful not to be excessively touching Hanae; abrasive Itsuki could be docile when he was uncertain, careful. He was worried intensely that he might hurt Hanae by accident.

Their lips touched: a chaste peck. This was their third kiss and it was going to be sensational: romantic elements fluttered around them and flitted through their bodies. Itsuki lifted his head and opened his eyes. He met Hanae's fervent gaze. 'Th-That was nice.' Hanae mumbled.

'I'm glad.' Itsuki murmured in return.

'Longer this time, maybe?' Hanae asked.

'As you wish.' Itsuki replied.

Their noses glided against each other and Itsuki decided that he wouldn't crush Hanae beneath his weight so he slid down, pressed against Hanae's chest with his own and his fingers curled around Hanae's shoulders. Hanae smiled. Their lips met again and breaths were exchanged. Itsuki tugged on Hanae's lips.

Hanae's back arched slightly and he felt warmth rise through him. Itsuki could feel Hanae's temperature rise and could feel him wriggle slightly. He lifted himself from the kiss.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his eyebrow twitched and he attempted to conceal a slight spike of panic.

'Mm, I'm good... Very good, I just got excited, that's all.' Hanae replied.

'Oh... That's good then.' Itsuki replied.

'Let's keep, kissing. It's feeling... very good.' Hanae giggled.

Itsuki initiated the third kiss, once more. He liked to lead and Hanae liked to be guided; it was a very good arrangement and it was only fair. The last kiss they had had been initiated by Hanae so now it was Itsuki's turn anyway.

Their kisses were rhythmic but slow; a process of unspoken give and take. It was like they were a hanging pair of scales with a balance that swayed in equal measure, never quite achieving equilibrium for longer than a second.

Itsuki was always cold: his lips, his face, and his hands were always cold but Hanae didn't mind. They wandered around his shoulders with tender, tentative touches that kept them both steady. Hanae liked it; especially since he always felt like he was producing an overabundance of heat. Times like these, hot and slow, made Hanae grateful for it though.

Hanae was warm. He smelt of floaty, flowery scents. For lack of a better word, Hanae smelt feminine. He smelt like the helpful son of a florist with the scents of different, sweet flower lingering across him. Alone time spent with affection was therapeutic for Itsuki; sometimes, not always. Itsuki really liked how Hanae smelt... It made him wonder though; did he taste as good as he smelt? Perhaps tonight would offer an answer.

Their bodies pressed against each other. Hanae wrapped his legs around Itsuki's and had a tendency to buck his hips but Itsuki didn't mind. He followed Hanae's rhythm and matched it. Their kiss deepened and soon, tongues were jutting out and breaths grew hotter, messier. Their pace picked up and became more daring; going further into the other's mouth.

Hanae clung to Itsuki somewhat desperately and Itsuki pulled him off of the quilt, barely by a centimetre but there was a big enough gap for Itsuki to wrap Hanae up with his arms. His fingers dragged through the creases in Hanae's shirt. Soon, Hanae was against the bed again as Itsuki was unable to keep his weight around.

That's when kisses stopped being centred on the mouth; lips began to wander. Hanae kissed along Itsuki's jawline. He had such a sharp face. Hanae had to move Itsuki's hair that was blonde as gold out of the way. It was surprisingly silky to the touch and Hanae couldn't help but twirl it around his fingers. He felt like he was spinning gold like in a fairy tale. Itsuki mumbled pleasured noises into his next kisses. His next kiss was along Hanae's collarbone. His lips ghosted over Hanae's neck and over his throbbing pulse. It was all Itsuki could hear and its quick beat drove him wild because he was the cause.

Itsuki pressed his hips down against Hanae's and his hands wandered into Hanae's palms. Their fingers intertwined. Hanae nuzzled against Itsuki.

'I think I love you, Itsuki-san.' Hanae mumbled into the crook of Itsuki's neck.

'I know.' Itsuki murmured back, his lips still over Hanae's pulse. It sent shivers down Hanae's spine. He leaned back into the quilt and arched his hips upwards.

'That's nice.' Itsuki murmured as he moved with Hanae, not quite riding him or grinding against him; just treating him like an ocean's wave.

His lips trailed up Hanae's neck. He whimpered as Itsuki liked to "accidentally" leave faint scratches with his teeth. Itsuki paused, then decided to go ahead and try without asking Hanae first but Hanae was sure that Itsuki wouldn't try to leave a hickey behind his ear. That seemed a little impossible.

Itsuki's cool to the touch lips mused over Hanae's earlobe. He was gentle and tender. Itsuki was testing how sensitive Hanae was on his ear. The slightest brush over his ears caused Hanae to moan and melt; encouraging noises and movements to Itsuki's idea. It would appear that Hanae had very sensitive ears but no wonder as they were very soft.

'I promise it won't hurt.' Itsuki whispered in a barely heard softness in tone.

'I know you wouldn't ever try.' Hanae replied, breathy with ecstasy leaking into his voice.

'I'm so glad you think so highly of me.' Itsuki replied.

Hanae's tone of voice was dripping with love and lust. It was like pure magic to Itsuki and butterflies unfurled their wings in the bottom of his stomach. It was a strangely wonderful feeling as it charged him with similar sentiments. He was definitely in love with Hanae even if he found it hard to put such simple words upon his tongue. He just hoped his actions, although clotted with seemingly hard words, would convey his messages like the bouquets that Hanae would make for them; a talent his mother had impressed upon him from a young age.

It would be a skill that would prove useful as he was committed to a relationship with someone as emotionally troublesome as Itsuki. Tonight, Hanae had gifted Itsuki with flowers to purvey his shy desire for intimacy. He had selected a variety of camellias: red and yellow; symbols of love and passion. They were chaste and virginal hints towards Hanae's amorous desires.

Itsuki kissed against Hanae's temple. Itsuki flicked away strands of Hanae's almost curl, inky locks. Itsuki then carefully chose where he would pinch his earlobe. It was a strangely hard decision as he knew Hanae had sensitive ears. He chose in the centre of Hanae's earlobe, where a piercing could go, and he clamped down as gently as he could between his front teeth. Hanae whimpered; a meek sound that sent electricity through Itsuki's veins.

'Did I hurt you?' Itsuki asked.

'N-No, that felt... amazing.' Hanae admitted.

'I – I lov... I'm glad.' Itsuki's words jumbled together and Hanae giggled.

'I love you too.' Hanae murmured.

'Thank you.' Itsuki replied kindly. His golden eyes softened.

He tried again. He lightly pinched Hanae's ears but this time there wasn't a surprised whimper from the depths of Hanae's throat. Itsuki missed the noise so he suckled Hanae's ear, wet and noisily. Hanae tasted exactly like he smelt: sweet and soft.

Hanae squeaked and his grip on Itsuki tightened out of surprise. This time he was even louder. 'That was great.' Itsuki replied.

'Haruitsuki-san's a pervert – he likes it when his lover is loud.' Hanae teased.

'Shut up.' Itsuki grumbled, embarrassed.

'But it's true...' Hanae said and he made the bold decision to move his hands from Itsuki's shoulders to the sides of his thighs.

He stroked up and down Itsuki's thighs, found a way beneath his clothes. Itsuki's shin tingled pleasantly, almost warmly, beneath his fingertips.

'Not tonight, Hanae.' Itsuki warned.

'I know, I know. I just thought I ought to remind you that I can feel you kink on how loud I'm being.' Hanae giggled. 'Have you had enough for tonight?'

'Yeah.' Itsuki replied.

Itsuki rolled off of Hanae and cuddled up next to him; his head on Hanae's shoulders. Hanae took Itsuki's hands and toyed aimlessly with his fingers. Hanae rested his head against Itsuki. 'That was fun.' he replied.

'Yeah, you were amazing.' Itsuki praised.

Hanae blushed. 'I-I thought you were very nice as well.'

'Thanks.' Itsuki said. 'We should definitely do this again soon.'

He tilted his head upwards and kissed Hanae scarlet hued smile.

'I agree.' Hanae mumbled into the somewhat sloppy finale kiss.


End file.
